


Viatnamese

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Willow hears Apollo speaking Viatnamese for the first time.





	Viatnamese

Willow P.O.V.

I walked in the Cave, coming from school. I was so frustrated! I had made I mistake and I can't repair the situation.

I really wanted to talk to someone about it to feel better add that one is Robyn.

I entered in the kitchen looking for her, but I found just Apollo, standing on the couch and reading a book.

"Where is Robyn?" I asked him, the lack of enthusiasm of my voice being evident. He seemed to see it because he looked at me with a risen eyebrow.

"She is out..." Apollo said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Same as her" He replied.

I sighed and I set down on armchair and she supported her chin on her hand. The silance between them was really awkward. At least for her. He seemed to...not care that much.

"So...why are you mad?" Apollo asked, still looking in his book.

"Why do you care?" I asked with a icy voice.

"It's obviously that you want to talk about something." He said, still not looking at her.

"And why would I want to talk to you about it?"

"Because no one is in here besides me." He commented.

"...good point..." I said almost like a whisper.

"Okey, then. What happened?" He finally took his eyes away from that book and he looked at me, right into my eyes.

"Well...At my school...we had to pick up a language to study for the rest of the year (please ignore this non-sens. I had not idea what to write). The others picked up the best and easiest ones and I was left with Viatnamese. It is so hard and I don't understand anything from my teacher! I don't have anyone to help me,I will fail the class and I don't know that to do." I said.

After saying the story with my mouth, I realized how stupid this situation is.

"I can't help you if you want..." Apollo said.

"What?..." I asked in confusion.

It didn't have any sense. First of all, how would Apollo know Viatnamese and the second of all...why would he want to help me?

" I said that I can help you. I know how to speak Viatnamese from my father. I can be your teacher..." He said, smirking

"What do you want?" I said. There is now way that he would want to help me without getting anything back.

"I don't want anything. The satisfaction that I am better than you at something, again, is enough." He smirked even more.

"Yeah sure. Anyways, how good are you at speaking this language?" I asked.

"I am a master."

"Okey, then read it to me and translate it, please." I was saying while I was taking some papers out of my backpack and giving them to him.

He took them and looked over them. Then he started to read it and I was shocked. I've never heard him talking Viatnamese and I had to said...it was kind of hot.

When he finished, he looked back at me. In that moment, i want staring at him is amazement.

"Wow...you're.. really good at it." I admitted

"Of course I am." He smirked again and I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you going to let me help you?" Apollo rose an eyebrow.

"Okey..." I said...

"Good. Now...set here." He tapped his lap.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I'm just kidding!" Apollo laughed and he made a sign for me to set on the sofa. I did it and we started.


End file.
